


恋爱三十题

by EyunTizhi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyunTizhi/pseuds/EyunTizhi
Summary: 原作向，私设有，OOC全员复活。





	恋爱三十题

1、牵手

      在还未公开关系之前，宇智波斑和千手柱间经常在会议上偷偷牵手，对此有着白眼的日向代表表示开会是次要的，吃狗粮才是重点。

      两人表面上是一本正经地开会，偶尔还会因为意见相左而争吵，然而从十指交握到把其中一方的手握在掌心，桌下的手却换了好几个花样牵着。

      柱间喜欢摩挲着斑手指上的薄茧，斑喜欢在柱间手心轻轻地画圈，两人乐此不疲地一直玩到了会议结束。

      后来关系公开了，在会议桌下牵手的动作更是变本加厉、明目张胆，到最后甚至都牵到会议桌上。每每会议结束后，各族长老都要目送两人牵着手离开。

      扉间前几次还揪着大哥的衣领让他收敛一些，后来就被两个人丢来的一堆公务淹没了。

 

2、亲吻某处

      四战后，为了木叶的未来，扉间用白绝复活了泉奈，宇智波大宅也被柱间重新修缮过。宇智波家的两个老祖宗连带着两个千手，一同住进了宇智波大宅，过着 ~~没羞没臊~~ 、悠闲自在的老年生活。

      泉奈喜欢在冬日的午后窝在走廊上晒太阳，暖暖的阳光照在身上太过舒服，泉奈经常窝在柱子边睡着了。前几次斑发现时还会将他抱进房间，扉间知道了以后就干脆抱着人一起晒太阳。

      泉奈死后他像逃避现实似的，用处理不完的公务、研究麻痹自己，直到在那边的世界再次见到泉奈的时候，他彻底明白了，泉奈是自己几辈子都躲不掉的劫。

      看着失而复得的恋人像小猫一样乖巧地在自己怀里熟睡，扉间低头吻了吻他的发顶。

      还好，他回来了。

 

3、玩游戏/看电影

      深夜，从宇智波大宅的某个房间传出几声凄厉的惨叫，把刚刚睡下的柱间和斑惊醒了。敏锐地从其中分辨出泉奈的声音，斑抄起床头柜上的火焰团扇就冲了出去。

      “嘭——”房门被斑撞开，“泉奈！”斑四下寻找弟弟的身影，却看到在黑暗中闪着诡异光芒的白毛、金毛，还有四张反射着荧光、表情不一的脸，呵，还都是他认识的。

      斑看到弟弟像八爪鱼一样扒在千手白毛的身上，不管三七二十一就动手了。而随后赶来的柱间光顾着拉架，四人同时忽略了角落里的两个小辈。

      比起泉奈，鸣人只是紧紧地扯着佐助的衣服哀嚎：“佐助，那女鬼好可怕的说！！今天晚上我要跟你睡的说！！”挣扎了几下依旧扯不开，佐助只得拖着他慢慢挪出房间，“谁让你怕鬼还要看恐怖片的！再说哪个晚上你不是跟我睡！快放手！”

      两人一路吵吵嚷嚷回了自己的房间，幸好今天宇智波大宅除了他们六个，其他人都有别的事情要忙，不然动手的就不止斑一人了。

      今天的宇智波大宅还是一样的热闹呢。

 

4、约会

      宇智波家的人似乎都有着可以无视一切、随时随地约会的技能。不说那几位祖宗，就连鼬和止水这两个看起来最为正常的后辈也是如此，即使是在任务中都能面不改色地谈情说爱。

      当然这个谈情说爱是其他一起执行任务的暗部成员这么认为的，当事人并没有这个自觉，鼬和止水只当做是在进行哲♂学♂讨论。两个人从小就是这样的相处模式，只不过公开关系之后在别人眼里多了几分不同的意义。

      注意到背后的目光，止水突然转移了话题，“小鼬，任务结束以后我们去吃三色团子吧。”还抬手撩了一下鼬的小辫子。

      不知道止水为何转移话题，但有自己最爱吃的甜点，鼬也没再多想，抓住止水撩自己小辫子的手，笑眯眯地应了一声。

      后方的暗部单身狗：下次还是不要和宇智波一起出任务了，眼睛好疼。

 

5、接吻

      “尼桑！我们来玩这个吧！”阿修罗举着一盒Pocky问着因陀罗，他从鸣人那知道了这个游戏后就迫不及待地想和因陀罗试试。

      不属于他们那个时代的东西，陌生感多少让因陀罗有些犹豫。可看到阿修罗眼里冒着的小星星，因陀罗瞬间就败在了弟控的基因下，轻轻地点了点头。

      拆开Pockyd的包装，阿修罗照着鸣人的说法从里头拿出一根叼在嘴里，凑上前去示意因陀罗叼住另一端。

      叼住另一端，因陀罗还没有动作，阿修罗就慢慢地啃起来了。阿修罗的脸慢慢在眼前放大，因陀罗有些不自然地移开了眼，等回过神来时，Pocky只剩下一小段，两人的唇瓣只差一点就贴在一起了。

      就算从未见过，因陀罗这时候也知道这游戏该怎么玩了，伸手扣住阿修罗的后脑勺，将主导权重新掌握在自己手上，狠狠地吻了上去。阿修罗感受到来自因陀罗唇瓣的柔软触感，呼吸交错间搂着他的脖子开始回吻。

 

6、换穿对方的衣服

      千手扉间和宇智波泉奈每日晨起时都会互相嫌弃对方的衣服一番：“死白毛大夏天你就不能把你的毛领子拆掉吗！搂着热死了！！”

      “那你别搂...你们宇智波的高领族服就不热吗？”

      诸如此类的争吵每每都会把小辈们吵醒，闹得鸡飞狗跳，然而双方从未因此改变过自己的穿衣风格，偶尔还能体会到对方衣服的好处。

      这天，扉间在实验室忙碌到第二天清晨才昏昏沉沉地趴在桌上睡着了，午后醒来时发现肩上披着一件深紫色的长衫，上头绣着红白团扇，一看便知道是泉奈的。

      活动因睡姿而僵硬的身体，扉间奇怪为何泉奈今天如此安静，推开卧室的房门才发现泉奈裹着他的毛领大衣睡得正香。嘴角微微勾起，扉间躺到泉奈身边，伸手将人搂在怀里。感受到身后的热度，泉奈慢慢挪近热源，两人保持着这个姿势一直睡到了傍晚。

 

7、Cosplay

      带土和卡卡西吵架了，因为红豆糕和秋刀鱼。

      见惯了带土三天两头的精分，宇智波家的其他人都以为两个人没过几小时就会和好，谁知道一直到了第二天傍晚，带土都没和卡卡西同时出现过。

      泉奈敏锐地察觉到了什么，正准备行动就被扉间拉着往嘴里塞了一个草莓大福，注意力被吸引的泉奈顿时将带土的事情抛掷脑后。扉间一边投喂泉奈一边暗自叹气，什么时候这位祖宗才能消停一些。

      卡卡西洗完澡回到房间，看到被子隆起的诡异弧度时下意识地将苦无挡在胸前。下一秒被子被甩在卡卡西眼前，露出里头穿秋刀鱼装的带土，“卡卡西前辈~你还在生气吗~要不要吃秋刀鱼啊~”

      看着眼前不停扭动地秋刀鱼带土，卡卡西第一次如此想把他扔到窗外，但最后还是没能狠下心动手，“带土，别闹了。”闻言秋刀鱼没有再疯狂扭动，而是静静地站在原地看着卡卡西，然后......

      “那今天秋刀鱼就要吃卡卡西了！”

      果然还是把他扔出去吧。

 

8、逛街

      阿修罗对木叶的一切都十分感兴趣，每天都换着理由拉因陀罗上街，因陀罗虽然不喜欢人多的地方，秉着学习任何未知事物的原则，因陀罗并没有拒绝。

      “尼桑！你看这个！”

      “这边！尼桑！”

      “尼桑尼桑尼桑——！”

      即使曾经反目成仇，兄弟坦诚相待之后的阿修罗还是跟小时候一样，做什么都喜欢和他在一起，看见任何新事物都会告诉他，不管视线在哪一个方向，牵着他的手从未放开过。

      因陀罗默默地握紧了阿修罗的手，任由他拉着四处闲逛，没有忍宗要继承也不赖，至少阿修罗一直在他身边。

 

9、和朋友消磨时间

      朋友，嗯，木叶朋友。

      宇智波家除了唯一的咸党佐助，其他人都嗜糖如命，严重的甜食症患者诸如两位老祖宗，已经到了可以拿甜点当正餐吃的地步。

      为了防止斑和泉奈因为甜食吃太多蛀牙、影响身体健康，千手两兄弟想过很多方法，然而都阻挡不了宇智波对甜食的热爱。最后柱间只能隔三差五地拉上斑在终结谷打一场，扉间也时不时地拉上泉奈在实验室里倒腾。

      美名其曰消磨时光，实际上是只为了不让他们俩一有空闲就吃甜食，虽然豆皮寿司什么的，正餐也可以吃。

 

10、戴兽耳

      止水在收拾房间的时候从写着“鼬”的纸箱里找到了一样东西，一开始他还奇怪为什么鼬会有这样的旧物，再看那与猫耳无异的形状便明白是鼬小时候在找忍猫的那个任务里得到的，后来还听小鼬说他整场任务都带着这个猫耳。

      小鼬带着猫耳，应该相当可爱吧，不知道现在的小鼬还愿不愿意再带一次。

      当晚，鼬借着哲♂学♂讨论的间隙休息，却看到止水笑眯眯地拿出猫耳发箍戴在他头上，“诶，小鼬果然很可爱呢。”

      “止水...你从哪找到的...”被恋人在这种情况下带上猫耳，就算是鼬也会害羞，呆滞了半天愣是没想到把猫耳摘下，只用手背遮住眼睛隔绝视线。

      止水低头亲了亲他还微微泛着红的耳朵，“当然是从小鼬的箱子里找到的。”

 

11、穿娃娃装

      斑从外头回来时就听到弟弟房间传来的哀嚎，连忙赶过去却在拐角听到泉奈的声音：“啊啊啊我居然输给了死白毛！！！”斑才反应过来两个人怕是又在胡闹，便将自己隐藏在拐角处的阴影里。

      房间里泉奈不甘心地揉着自己的脑袋，“你是不是作弊了！”扉间伸手轻轻握住指着自己鼻子的手指，细腻的触感让他爱不释手,“别耍赖，换上吧。”

      看着扉间手里精致的黑色娃娃装，泉奈第一次这么后悔自己为什么要坑扉间，现在反而把自己带坑里了。

      在扉间热切的注视下，泉奈艰难地换上了娃娃装，黑色的布料衬得泉奈的皮肤更加白皙，原本作为男子较为瘦削的体型此时更显高挑，加上宇智波祖传的颜值......

      “死白毛你干什么！”隐藏在阴影之中的斑一瞬间冲了进去，却看到千手扉间将手摸进了泉奈娃娃装下摆的一幕，惊得连万花筒都打开了。

      “火遁·豪火灭失——”

 

12、亲热

      “自来也老师，你在做什么？”低沉而沙哑的声音在耳畔响起，还带着几分温热的气息。自来也的手顿了一下，原本整洁的纸面多了一条不和谐的曲线。

      手臂环上自来也的肩膀，大蛇丸整个人都贴在他的背上。自来也的体温比他要高上些许，此时就算是隔着布料也能感受到对方的体温，温暖得让大蛇丸收紧手臂贴得更紧了。

      看了眼纸上那条多余的曲线，自来也知道这一页恐怕又是要重头开始了，而且如果背上的人不肯消停，他今天怕是什么也做不了了。

      将桌上的东西收好，自来也握住大蛇丸的手将人拉到自己腿上，面对面坐着，在他脖子上留下一个咬痕，“做你。”

 

13、吃冰激凌

      刚执行完任务从村外回来的佐助在街上碰到了鸣人，看到对方脸上的疲惫，佐助知道这家伙明显是刚结束火影楼的工作，忍不住嘲讽道：“吊车尾的，这么快就不行了？”

      听到朋友熟悉的声音，鸣人头也不回地说道：“我哪有啊我说！”就算累得够呛，鸣人依旧和往日一样跟佐助斗嘴，只不过末了小声点碎碎念了句：“但是今天好热的说......”

      鸣人扯开自己的衣领散热，瞥见街角的甜品店上挂着冰淇淋的牌子，兴冲冲地跑进店里：“老板娘，两个冰淇淋。”佐助不喜欢吃甜食，虽然热也没想过吃冰淇淋，谁知道鸣人却连他的份也买了，动作快到他甚至来不及阻止。

      “谢谢。”从老板娘手里接过冰淇淋，鸣人笑嘻嘻地将其中一只递过去，“夏天就是要吃冰淇淋嘛。”

      受不了对方那灿烂的笑容，佐助一脸不自在地接过鸣人递来的冰淇淋，偏过头掩饰他微红的耳朵。

 

14、性别转换

      宇智波斑和往常一样，起床换上了族服，却意外地感受到了胸部被布料束缚的紧迫感。

      奇怪，是最近甜食吃太多了，长胖了吗？但是腰围好像比平时松了些...好在并不碍事，身体很快就习惯了，斑寻思着是时候找柱间锻炼一下了，不然照这个样子下去，他的族服估计得重新做了。

      然而直到见到柱间，斑才意识到事情的严重性。

      “斑！”远远的就感受到斑的查克拉，柱间一路小跑地赶过来，凑近了却被吓得连退了十步，“斑...你怎么...”

      斑被柱间的反应吓到了，难道自己真的胖了很多吗？为什么柱间反应这么大？但柱间的下一句话让斑惊出了一身冷汗。

      “斑斑，你怎么变成女孩子了？”

      不知道为什么会发生这种事情，斑心里没有来得一阵火大，不管怎么样先和柱间打一架再说吧！

      斑抄起火焰团扇，“哈希拉马——！”

 

15、不同的着装风格

      宇智波家的人都怕冷，明明是擅于火遁的一族，每到冬天却宅在家里不肯出门。

      然而就算是四战过后的和平时代，冬天也不可能一直闭门不出。战后宇智波大宅人口突增，每周都要上街采买，别的时候还好，一到冬天，采买就变得格外艰难，即使是鼬和止水也是如此。

      “小鼬，该出门了。”穿着厚厚的大衣，止水掀开被子，露出里头缩成一团的鼬，无奈地揉了揉恋人的头发，“再不出去回来就迟了，入夜之后会更冷的。”

      被窝里的鼬不情愿地坐起来，“好冷。”慢腾腾地换好衣服，又用梳子将长发梳顺扎起，鼬才接过止水递来的外套。

      “嗯？”触手是柔顺的皮毛，鼬疑惑地看着止水，对方抬手指了指窗户外，“外面下雪了，穿上就不会冷了。”

      天冷得手脚僵硬，鼬没多想便套上了毛皮大衣，细腻的毛蹭在脖子上有些痒，不过穿在身上暖暖的，很舒服。

      止水顺利地拉着鼬出门，走到楼下意外地碰见了佐助，平日固定会收到的眼神恐吓，今天佐助在见到鼬的那一刻便呆在原地，直到两人离开后才慢慢反应过来。  
穿着毛皮大衣的尼桑.....

 

16、晨起仪式

      柱间不知道，斑其实很喜欢自己的黑长直，虽然他从来都没有说过，甚至在床上的时候还会经常抱怨他的头发太碍事。但其实每天早上只要斑比柱间早醒，都会一边盯着他的睡颜，一边把玩着他的发丝。

      侧卧着用手撑着脑袋，斑撩起一缕头发在手里把玩，黑而顺滑的头发在白皙的手指尖缠绕，散落在掌心。手指收拢成拳，斑在那头发上轻轻一吻，勾起的嘴角昭示着他心情不错。之后他才会摇醒柱间，让他去准备早饭。

      而斑也不知道，在他比柱间晚起的时候，柱间也是如此。

 

17、搂抱

      或许是因为死前受过重伤的缘故，泉奈复活之后比战国时期要虚弱不少，变得格外畏寒。虽然宇智波一族都是如此，但泉奈在夏季的晚上也时常手脚冰凉，以致睡到半夜经常滚进扉间的怀里。

      被慢慢拱进自己怀里的泉奈吵醒，扉间伸手试了试泉奈手上的温度，还是一样的冰冷。偏低的体温就算搂着睡也不会太热，扉间单手搂住泉奈的腰将整个人都拉到怀里，感受到熟悉的温暖，泉奈在扉间的怀里调整了一个舒服的姿势后就不再乱动了。

      扉间用下巴轻轻蹭了蹭泉奈的发顶，听到对方像猫撒娇一样的声音，才小心地拉好被子，心满意足地坠入梦乡。

 

18、一起做某事

      因陀罗意外地在书房里见到了正在专心看卷轴的阿修罗，在他的记忆中阿修罗从小时候起定性就差，也不爱看书，他看完一整本，阿修罗都未必能看上十页。现在阿修罗却能看卷轴投入到连他进了书房都没察觉到，因陀罗神色复杂地看着阿修罗。

      阿修罗的天赋并不差，只是因为因陀罗过于出众才显得差距之大，加上因陀罗的宠溺和他自身的放纵，才会长时间的连最简单的忍术都掌握不了。但自从明白了自己的心意之后，阿修罗为了赶上因陀罗，成为能站在他身边的的人，花了双倍的时间学习过去荒废掉的一切。

      “嗯？”这才感受到熟悉的查克拉，阿修罗抬起头看见站在门口盯着自己的因陀罗，晃着手里的卷轴道：“尼桑！你来得正好，我正好有问题想问你。”

      将手里的卷轴递给因陀罗，阿修罗自顾自地在一旁叨叨着自己的疑惑和见解，错过了因陀罗眼里一闪而过的东西。

      经历那么多，阿修罗到底是成长了。因陀罗收回视线，专心听着阿修罗的问题，又耐心地替他解释。

      最后两个人因为这一份卷轴，在书房里待了一个下午。

 

19、正装

      四战之后，旗木卡卡西成为六代目火影，战后重建、处理和其他忍村关系的工作让整个木叶高层变得格外忙碌。不过暗部出身的卡卡西很快就习惯了，迅速地投入工作之中。

      这天木叶高层照例开会，卡卡西替还在赖床的带土做好早饭后，便换上羽织、拿上帽子准备出门，走到玄关时却被人从后边拉住。

      “带土？”卡卡西疑惑地看着还没完全睡醒的带土，但带土只是抬手扯了扯他的衣领，“领子，没翻好。”整理好之后又打着哈欠回了房间，留下一句轻飘飘的“早点回来。”

      将帽子戴上，卡卡西隐藏在口罩之下的嘴角勾起愉悦的弧度，“知道了。”

 

20、跳舞

      ~~斑：“你也想起舞吗？”~~ ~~~~

      ~~扉间：“不想。”~~ ~~~~

      ~~千手扉间，卒。~~

 

21、做饭/烘焙

      佐助瞥了眼墙上的挂钟，已经过了饭点却不见鸣人回来，虽说木叶最近公务繁忙，鸣人也从未错过晚饭。正犹豫着要不要去火影楼找他时，门开了，被公务无情碾压一整天的鸣人终于回来了。

      “抱歉佐助，今天事情实在太多的说...”不管多艰难都能笑得一脸灿烂的鸣人此时哭丧着脸，抱着佐助的肩膀抱怨道：“鹿丸一整个下午都没让我休息的说！现在好饿的说。”

      佐助揉了揉恋人的金色炸毛以示安抚。火影的工作并不轻松，鸣人上任多年，虽然平时看着不着调，但公事上他一直都倾尽全力做到最好。顺了毛，佐助正准备调侃吊车尾时，“咕——”肚子不适时地叫了一声。

      “先去洗澡，我去给你煮碗拉面。”将鸣人轻轻推开，佐助熟练地系上围裙，为鸣人准备晚饭。被推开的鸣人也难得的没有缠着他，听话地进了浴室

      锅里的面还在煮着，刚洗完澡的鸣人就摸进了厨房，搂着佐助的腰，头搁在肩上，“不要加番茄的说。”

      “煮给你吃就不要东挑西捡的。”

 

22、并肩战斗

      虽然阿修罗这几年成长了很多，但作为兄长的因陀罗在遇到状况的时候总是会下意识地保护阿修罗，这让想要和因陀罗并肩作战的阿修罗有些失落。

      尽管是下意识的动作，阿修罗还是为此更加努力地修炼。

      再一次遇到危险，当因陀罗再一次下意识地准备护住阿修罗时，阿修罗握住了他的手腕，上前和他并肩站着，“尼桑不要再当我是小孩子了，就算是我，现在也可以和尼桑一起并肩战斗。稍微依靠我一些吧，因陀罗。”

      因陀罗微微一愣，仔细回想起来，自己似乎确实一直都是担任保护者的角色。打量着阿修罗的侧颜，微勾起的嘴角昭示着主人的自信。

      那就稍微依靠你一些吧，阿修罗。

 

23、争吵

      大概是因为千手和宇智波是世仇的缘故，就算结盟建村，兄长们的关系再怎么亲密，扉间和泉奈几乎每一天都在争吵。只不过大部分情况下只是一些小事，但两人依旧可以为此折腾许久。

      泉奈本来打算下午一边晒太阳一边吃甜食，结果扉间却抢先一步把甜食收起来了。最爱的甜食在眼前被抢走，泉奈瞪着写轮眼质问道：“千手扉间！你为什么拿走我的草莓大福！”

      扉间眉头微皱，“你甜食吃太多了，今天不许再吃了。”说罢就端着甜食出了房间，留下泉奈一个人生着闷气。

 

24、和好

      斑一进门就看到泉奈气鼓鼓地坐在地上，“怎么了，泉奈，扉间又欺负你了？”在家也就只有扉间会让泉奈这个样子，果然，泉奈看到斑就忍不住告状：“斑哥，扉间他拿走了我的草莓大福！”

      斑挑了挑眉毛，语气不善地问道：“为什么。”但一听到扉间的理由竟然是“甜食吃太多了”，斑也只是笑着笑着摸了摸泉奈的头，没有再像以前一样找扉间麻烦，或者给泉奈别的甜食。

      柱间说的对，泉奈和扉间之间吵吵闹闹再正常不过，他们作为兄长不必事事都插手，让他们自己解决就好了，反正最多到晚上也就和好了。而且扉间也是为了泉奈好，只是今天不吃而已，就稍微委屈泉奈一下吧。

      晚上睡觉的时候，因为草莓大福的事情，泉奈背对着扉间离得远远的，但睡熟之后，又习惯性地滚进了扉间的怀里。

 

25、凝视彼此的眼睛

      自来也放下笔，这是他第五次因为大蛇丸的视线而中断手上的工作。从早上开始，大蛇丸就一直这样盯着他看，也不说明原因，仅仅是安安静静地坐在一旁。

      起初自来也还能说服自己不去在意大蛇丸的视线，集中精神工作，但也就坚持了短短半个小时。半个小时后他稍一放松神经，就再一次被大蛇丸盯得心猿意马。

      反反复复五次后，自来也轻叹一声，放下手中的笔，抬起头直视大蛇丸的眼睛，两人一声不响地玩起了“互瞪”游戏。

      大蛇丸人如其名，就连眼睛都是和蛇一样的金色竖瞳。他眼里常闪烁着危险的光芒，但此刻自来也只在大蛇丸淡色的眼睛里看见了自己的面孔。

      或许是察觉到自来也气息的变化，大蛇丸慢慢站身，走到自来也身旁坐下，近距离直视着对方的眼。 自来也黝黑深邃的眼轻轻眯了一下，手顺着肩膀抚上大蛇丸的脖颈，摩挲的动作暧昧至极。

      房间的灯，不知何时已悄然熄灭。

 

26、结婚

      四战结束后，知道自己被黑绝算计的斑已经没了过去的执念，泉奈也回到了自己身边，好好地活着。重活一世的斑以为自己在木叶平平淡淡地过完这一辈子，但柱间却给了他一次又一次的意外惊喜。

      上一世的恩怨结束了，这一世不再受家族、火影束缚的柱间坦坦荡荡地向斑表明自己的心意：“斑，我喜欢你。”太过直接的告白让斑措手不及，一瞬间甚至以为自己中了幻术。

      然而不管是泉奈还是扉间，都没有半点反对的意思。斑看着挚友那熟悉的俊颜，没多考虑就这么顺其自然的和柱间在一起了，自幼相识有着十足默契的两人每天都过着老夫老妻式的生活。

      斑本以为会和柱间这样平静地过完一生，柱间在某个清晨突然十分正式地提出：“斑，我们结婚吧。”柱间格外严肃的脸上还带着几分难以察觉的紧张，斑轻笑一声，披上黑底的纹付羽织袴。

      “好。”

 

27、其中一人的生日

      在过去的十七年里，不管是不知道还是刻意回避，鸣人很少过生日。他常常一个人，过不过生日其实也没什么关系，到后来成为下忍忙碌起来，也就不怎么在意了。

      十七岁那年，他在战场上见到了自己的父亲，波风水门。强忍着泪水，用故作欢快的语调，一一回应母亲的嘱托。就算最后满脸泪水，鸣人都认为，那是他过得最开心的一次生日。

      直到第二年，他在宇智波家过了自己的十八岁生日，看到佐助别扭地说着生日快乐，别过头将礼物递给自己时，鸣人才知道那是第一个过得开心的生日。

      鸣人抬手捏了一下佐助泛着红的耳朵，毫不意外地看着对方迅速涨红的脸，鸣人大笑着搂住佐助的肩膀。

      咔酱，我有喜欢的人了，他叫宇智波佐助。

 

28、做些滑稽的事情

      拉开纸门，止水将蜜桔放在客厅的茶几上，伸手轻轻戳了戳鼬的脸，“小鼬？”窝在被炉里只露脑袋在外头的鼬察觉到熟悉的气息，连眼睛都不带睁开，慢慢朝止水那边挪了些。

      冬天一到，鼬不是窝在被窝里不肯出门，就是缩被炉里午睡，止水也习惯了在大宅的各个被炉里找鼬，今天也不例外。

      不过这两天也确实冷了不少，止水摸了摸散在大腿旁的柔顺黑发。虽然这样做有些傻，但他也难得地和鼬一起窝在被炉里，以至于佐助回来时只看到两个人挨在一起的脑袋。

 

29、做些甜蜜的事情

      有了前几次被扉间没收甜食的经历，泉奈在看到白毛领的同时端起装着甜食的盘子就准备跑，扉间却没有用飞雷神追他，而且远远地喊了他一声：“泉奈，你去哪？”

      保持着跑路的姿势，泉奈转过头一脸嫌弃地盯着他。联系他手上的甜食，扉间大概猜到泉奈为什么会跑了，揉了揉眉心，坐在泉奈刚刚坐的位置边上，拍了拍地板示意他坐下。

      “宇智波还真是爱吃甜食，真的有那么好吃吗？”扉间装作不经意地随口一句，最终让泉奈放下戒心坐了下来，“你要尝一口吗？”

      对泉奈而言，最重要的除了斑就是甜食了，现在居然会问他要不要尝一口，着实让扉间吃了一惊。同样不知道搭错了哪根筋，扉间没有拒绝泉奈，甚至张嘴示意他投喂。

      “嗯，挺甜的。”但是并不难吃，扉间尝过之后觉得宇智波的口味也不是那么难以理解了。嘴里还带着几分草莓的甜味，扉间单手扣住泉奈的后脑勺，含住了带着同样甜味的唇瓣。

      吃那么多甜食，也难怪这家伙的嘴唇总是那么甜。

 

30、做些热辣的事情

      碰上久违的庆典，带着几分非要灌醉自己的意思，因陀罗喝了不少酒，在庆典结束后还是阿修罗扶着他才回了房间。

      阿修罗把因陀罗抱到床上，解开发绳将头发散开，又小心地掖好被子。瑰丽的三勾玉写轮眼此时紧闭着，因陀罗因为喝了不少酒的缘故双颊绯红，睡得有些不安稳。

      本打算安置好兄长就离开，阿修罗站起来微弱的动静就将因陀罗惊醒。眼见阿修罗要走，因陀罗赶忙伸手抓住阿修罗的手腕，稍一用力，就把阿修罗拉倒。

      全靠双手及时撑住才没扑倒在兄长身上，阿修罗正想跟兄长抱怨，当看到因陀罗衣衫散乱露出形状优美的锁骨，脸上泛着不正常的红晕时，所有不合时宜的话都被他咽下肚。

      细腻的皮肤触感极佳，顺着脖颈一路往下摸索，阿修罗与因陀罗额头相抵，气息缠绕着。

      “因陀罗。”

      “我在，阿修罗。”

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
